elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinarus Inventius
|Base ID = }} Pinarus Inventius is an Imperial hunter, woodsman, and marksman residing in Anvil. He is a Journeyman Marksman Trainer and is available for training in his house in the west part of the town between 8 pm and 12 pm. He can usually be found just outside the walls of Anvil. Interactions Malacath If asked about Daedric Shrines, he will note that he has seen "a big statue of Malacath." He will say the shrine is west of Fort Sutch, and west of the Gold Road. A Rat Problem The Guild has been asked by one of the locals, Arvena Thelas, to take care of a rat problem in her basement. The Guild believes it is to clear out the rats, but the Guild member sent is not fighting rats—they are defending them. Marksman Training Once the Hero's Marksman skill is at least 70, Pinarus will offer one last piece of advice. He will state that those who want to master the bow must find Alawen, who is the best archer he has ever seen. Dialogue "Pinarus Inventius, hunter, woodsman, and marksman, at your service." :Anvil "Plenty of deer, wolf, boar, mountain lion, bear in the county. Just need to know where to look for 'em." :Daedra Shrines "I saw a big statue of Malacath, west of Fort Sutch, west of the Gold Road to Hammerfell. Looked like Daedra worshippers to me." A Rat Problem "Pinarus Inventius, hunter, woodsman, and marksman, at your service." :Mountain Lions "Mountain lions? Here? Odd. If they're around, I can find them. Come with me. A hunt will do us good, and maybe make that old nut feel better." "Let's go hunting." (If approached again) "Let's see if we can't find those mountain lions." (When approaching the mountain lion den) "If they're out here, they'll be in this area. I can't imagine there are more than four of them. Let's take care of this." (After killing the mountain lions) "I think that'll be all of them. Can't imagine more in this area. You can go tell Arvena this is all taken care of. Good hunting." "Better go talk to ol' Arvena." Quotes *''"If they're out here, they'll be in this area. I can't imagine there are more than four of them. Let's take care of this."'' — During the quest "A Rat Problem" *''"You are very good with a bow. It's a shame I can't help you any more. If we were better friends, I might be able to give you one last piece of advice."'' — If the Hero's Marksman skill is at least 70, but has Disposition below 80. Trivia *His iron cuirass, his shirt, his prize minotaur horn and his wife's necklace can be found at Gweden Farm during the quest "The Siren's Deception," indicating that he is one of the men to have been tricked by the gang of women hiding out there. Appearances * de:Pinarus Inventius ru:Пинарус Инвентиус Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers